


You Dream of Meeting

by Mara



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a question for Marvelous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1: Humorous

**Author's Note:**

> This is two separate (and absolutely incompatible) versions of what might have happened after ep. 12, where we learn how Joe and Marvelous met. You can choose whichever one you prefer :)

"What did you tell them?" Joe glared down at Marvelous, who was pretending (badly) to be asleep in his bed.

"I told them about our big fight to save you from the Zangyack who were chasing you. How we fought back to back and ripped the shock collar off your throat. It was very meaningful."

"Oh gods," Joe said, putting his head in his hands. "Couldn't you have made up something less melodramatic?"

"Not and impress the princess."

Joe looked up, aghast. "You told her too?"

"Sure. I thought I might get the Shinkenger power right on the spot. I think I almost did, too."

Sighing, Joe shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"So was the story I told them, but they bought it." Marvelous grinned. "I didn't think 'I knew he'd come back because we met in a bar and I'm the one who picked the lock on his shock collar and he owes me' had the same ring to it."

"Idiot." Joe smacked lightly Marvelous on the side of the head.

"I did know you'd come back, though." Marvelous looked up at him, his expression earnest.

Even though he knew he was being played, Joe couldn't help softening. "Of course I will. To your dream and beyond."

"And that's what I told them. I just added a few...embellishments." Marvelous smiled. "Now get in bed."

"You're incorrigible." Joe stood, pulling off his shirt.

"And that's why you love me."

"Something like that."

\--end--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember...we only got their meeting from Marvelous' POV, not Joe's...


	2. Version 2: Serious

"What did you tell them?" Joe glared down at Marvelous, who was pretending (badly) to be asleep in his bed.

"The truth," Marvelous said without opening his eyes.

"Damn it."

"Is it really so bad for the crew to know you have feelings?"

Joe shook his head slowly, knowing Marvelous would sense it even through closed eyes.

"Is it really so bad for the crew to know you have feelings for _me_?"

He stood, starting to pace. When he turned, Marvelous was looking at him, giving him that look, the one Joe could never resist. He came back to the bed, crossing his arms to keep from touching Marvelous. "It's bad for a captain and a member of the crew--"

"To be having sex. Fucking. Getting naked together on a regular basis. Doing--"

"Yes!" The shout startled both of them and Joe whirled, pacing away again to give himself a moment. "Favoritism is a danger to everyone."

"You thought they didn't already know you were my favorite?" Marvelous was laughing, damn him.

Joe leaned against the bulkhead, forehead on his arms. "I don't know."

"They also knew that I would die for any of them, just as I was ready to die for you." Marvelous had stopped laughing. 

Joe couldn't look, couldn't move, couldn't turn. "I don't want anyone to die for me." Anyone else, he thought.

"I'm not really planning on it, you know."

Joe sighed, pushing himself away from the wall. "You nearly managed it. If I hadn't--"

"But you did. You came." Marvelous struggled to sit up.

"Stop." Joe stepped back to the bed and pushed him down. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest since you're here."

"I'll always be here."

"I know." Marvelous smiled up at him. "That's what I told them."

\--end--


End file.
